W.M.I.P
W.M.I.P is a guild by the creator of THE LOOTERS.It's avaibale for Early Access for Unlimited Access only.When Early Access is over,the guild will be avaibale to everyone Level 5 and up.Early Access is Beta testing. During Early Access,there will be a lot of stuff so members join. The guild will be WAY different then THE LOOTERS. Early Access ends July 27, 2012. How The WMIP Leaderboard Works You do something nice.For example,give them a tour of POTCO.You will get some Important Credits.The person with the most Important Credits in a week wins.Want to see the leaderboard?It will be on the W.M.I.P Website.But when you violate a rule,we take off Important Credits.When you have 0 Important Credits,you are kicked out of the guild and will be asked to never join again. How to be VETERAN. or Officer To be a VETERAN,you have to reach 50 Important Credits.If you happen to have less then 50 after you are VETERAN,don't worry,you will still be a veteran! To be a Officer,you have to reach 150 Important Credits.These members are very important to POTCO! Rules #NO mean behavior or rude behavior.-5 Important Credits #NO sharing Private Information.-40 Important Credits and Automatic demotion. #NO dating.-5 Important Credits. #You cannot declare a war.Only the Guildmaster can or Submaster.-10 Important Credits. #NO pretending to be officer.-10 Important Credits and will not be allowed to be Veteran in the next month. #We do not allow arguements in Guild Chat or meetings.-8 Important Credits. #Respect the Guildmaster and Submaster.Follow anything they say to avoid to be banned.-5-18 Important Credits. #No spamming Guild Chat or Report Abuse.-13 Important Credits. #No trolling or asking to be officer.-4 Important Credits. #No hacking accounts.Automatic deletion and you will be reported so you are risking to be deleted. #Have Fun!!W.M.I.P is ment to be a guild,thats fun and is ment to be enjoyed! Someone violating rules?Email wmipreportabuse@inbox.com.We will review it. The Creation of W.M.I.P Will turned to the good side and became a king of Scarletmerica (Making article about this soon).But he owned a Pirate Guild called THE LOOTERS.He made the most active member Guildmaster.W.M.I.P was ment to be a group in ROBLOX. But Will did not have Builder's Club so he created it in POTCO.He also made an all new "Game" in the guild called W.M.I.P leaderboard.It was his own idea! W.M.I.P Members W.M.I.P currently has 0 members,because its new.So comment to join!Instructions will be in reply. Love Minecraft?W.M.I.P members can be in Minecraft! Will plays Minecraft and his account is AlexAlex700.Find him in Minecraft Classic in a server on front page.He plays it on Thursdays and Saturdays at 5:00 PM. More.. The maximum Important Credits is 1000.When you join,10 Important Credits will be given Product Quarters You can buy different awesome stuff through the website!For Important Credits.Ill give you cool photos you can save or videos! What You Get When You Join Our guild has these features.Some of them are not in different guilds so join! *Meetings *POTCO Glitches...just for fun! *Important Leaderboard! *Conversations *Guild Plundering(Jolly Roger) *Looting Category:Guilds